The present invention is directed to a tray for holding cold containers. Such cold containers may, for example, be ice cream containers having a removable lid. The containers must be stored under very cold conditions, such as at temperatures of about -20.degree. F. to -30.degree. F. during handling at production dairy and in shipment. Previous attempts at providing a shipping tray have been generally unsuccessful where the shipping tray is made, for example, from materials such as corrugate fiber board or chip board. The difficulties have particularly occurred with respect to the cold plastic lids shattering. The high percentage of shattered lids has resulted in plastic fragments being found in supermarket display cases which have rendered the product unsalable at retail. The shattering problem is particularly acute with containers having lids formed with label wells since such construction includes not only a peripheral flange or side wall, but also a lip extending outwardly of the label wells. Such plastic material is particularly fragile and susceptible to shattering.
It would be desirable if a storage and shipping tray could be provided for cold containers, particularly containers having plastic lids with label wells and extended side flanges. Such tray should ideally protect the containers from shock induced damage at the extremely cold temperatures maintained during handling at production facilities such as dairies and in shipment.